Nomen Est Omen
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: "Qu'y a-t-il dans un nom ?" - William Shakespeare. Raphaël explique à Gabriel en quoi un prénom est une composante cruciale de l'identité d'un ange.


**Nomen Est Omen**

« Oui, oui, je vous l'assure » déclara le troisième Archange à son vis-à-vis furieux, « si je le vois, je vous le ferais savoir. »

« J'espère bien ! » tonitrua l'autre ange avant de partir à grand fracas de l'infirmerie.

Resté seul dans son domaine, Raphaël se laissa aller contre le mur et poussa un soupir.

« Il est parti ? » interrogea Gabriel, en sortant sa tête de sous un lit.

« Pas un mot » gronda son aîné.

L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges pouffa tout en se dégageant de sa cachette.

« Quand j'y repense… » s'esclaffa le garnement. « Lui qui se demandait où j'étais passé, et toi, l'air tout benoît, non non, je n'ai rien vu… »

« Ça te fait rire ! » explosa Raphaël. « Je lui ai menti pour _te_ couvrir ! Franchement, je le regrette ! »

« Oh arrête d'en faire un pataquès » râla Gabriel. « Après tout, ce n'était pas si grave, je n'ai _même pas_ tapé sur Zacharie. C'est son gardien qui pousse les hauts cris pour des broutilles… »

« Et cette fois, c'était quoi la _broutille_ ? » siffla Raphaël qui se sentait une envie dingue de donner la fessée à son cadet – comme lorsqu'il avait deux ans.

« J'ai juste _un peu_ insulté Zach » avoua l'adolescent. « Il s'en prenait encore à mes cheveux, et comme il m'a appelé tête de poivron, je l'ai traité de carie. »

Raphaël tiqua.

« De quoi ? » lâcha-t-il.

« Ben oui ! Dans Zacharie, il y a _carie_, non ? » expliqua le Messager.

Pour le coup, le guérisseur en resta muet.

« Je… n'y avais jamais pensé… » finit-il par lâcher, l'air incertain. « A faire d'un nom une insulte, veux-je dire… »

D'un bond, Gabriel se percha sur le bord d'une table.

« Sans rire ? » commenta-il. « Ce n'est pourtant pas comme si un nom, c'était aussi sacré que Père. »

Raphaël fronça les sourcils.

« Gabriel, on ne plaisante pas avec les noms. C'est important » affirma-t-il.

« Tu exagères encore » renifla son cadet.

« Absolument pas » rétorqua l'Archange brun. « Ton nom te définit. Tiens, est-ce tu peux t'imaginer t'appeler Ezechiel ? »

« Ah non ! » grimaça l'adolescent. « Celui-là, il est _vraiment _trop sage. Et en plus, il est encore plus coincé que Michel ! »

« Tu vois où je veux en venir ? Ton identité se construit autour de ton nom. Nommer quelque chose ou quelqu'un, c'est le définir. » expliqua Raphaël.

Gabriel plissa les yeux.

« Raph, tu m'as perdu, là » se plaignit-il.

Son aîné pinça la bouche, un de ses tics récurrents quand il réfléchissait.

« Comment dire… Par exemple, que signifie _Raphaël _? »

« Heu… » bafouilla l'adolescent. « _El_, c'est pour Père… Je vois pas, désolé. »

« Si tu traduis mon nom » annonça le guérisseur, « tu obtiens _Dieu apporte la guérison_. Tu y es maintenant ? »

Gabriel écarquilla les yeux.

« Je crois que oui » souffla-t-il. « Est-ce que… »

« C'est pareil pour tous nos frères et sœurs » déclara l'Archange brun, répondant à la question inachevée. « Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Lucifer est aussi surnommé le Porteur de Lumière ? »

« Si, tout de même. Son titre, c'est l'Etoile du Matin, et il y a une différence, je trouve. »

« En fait, _luci_ c'est pour lumière, et _ferre_ c'est pour porter. Donc, c'est la traduction littérale de son nom. »

Gabriel balança les jambes d'un air pensif.

« Mon nom à moi, alors… » commença-t-il d'un air hésitant. « Je le mérite, tu trouves ? »

« Bien sûr » répondit Raphaël qui n'aimait pas franchement où menait cette conversation.

« _Celui qui a la force de Dieu_ » ricana Gabriel. « Alors que je me fais tabasser tout le temps, tu parles d'un type fort. »

« Mais tu ne te laisse pas abattre, non ? » intervint doucement son aîné. « Tu pourrais te replier sur toi-même et passer tes journées à pleurer. Mais tu ne le fais pas. Tu te défends et tu refuses de laisser gagner tes détracteurs. C'est _ça_, ta force. Et Père sait que tu en as à revendre. »

Gabriel ne répondit pas.

« Et Michel, il veut dire quoi son nom à lui ? » finit-il par interroger.

Raphaël se gratta la nuque.

« En fait… C'est un rappel. Tu sais que Père a créé Michel après avoir banni les Léviathans ? »

« Oui, et alors ? »

« C'est Michel qui est chargé de les renvoyer lorsqu'ils s'échappent. C'est donc lui qui doit leur rappeler leur condition de créatures soumises, lorsqu'elles tentent de montrer aussi fortes que Père. Du coup, son nom sert à leur rappeler leur place… _Mi cha el_, c'est une question, et ça se traduit par :_ Qui peut prétendre égaler Dieu ?_ »

« Ah » souffla Gabriel.

L'instant d'après, le jeune Archange pencha la tête sur le côté et ramena les jambes contre sa poitrine, visiblement pensif.

« Quelque chose qui te tracasse ? » demanda Raphaël.

« C'est juste qu'avec tout ce que tu m'as dit… J'ai pensé à mon protégé, tu sais… »

« Castiel ? »

« Oui… Son nom, qu'est-ce qu'il signifie ? »

Raphaël réfléchit.

« Il y a deux significations possibles » annonça-t-il. « C'est soit _le bouclier donné à Dieu_, soit _le bouclier donné par Dieu_. »

« C'est laquelle, la bonne interprétation ? » questionna l'adolescent.

« Les deux se valent » commenta Raphaël avant de changer de sujet. « Comment va-t-il ? »

« On en mangerait ! » s'écria Gabriel. « Au début, j'avais peur qu'il me donne du mal, mais j'ai jamais vu un nouveau-né aussi docile ! Il va se coucher sans faire d'histoires, il fait pas de bêtises, rien. Par contre, il a une façon de regarder les gens, je te jure que ça met les autres mal à l'aise. »

« Tant qu'il ne tombe pas dans le voyeurisme » lâcha Raphaël en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à Uriel – qu'il avait vu passer dans son local après que l'ange ait été tabassé par Naomi, Anaël et Rachel furieuses qu'il les ait reluquées pendant leurs ablutions.

« Autre chose qui m'inquiète » s'assombrit Gabriel, « il est trop gentil. Dès qu'on lui dit un mot de travers, il se met à pleurer. Je te jure que j'ai failli casser la tête à Nathaniel le jour où il l'a traité de fille manquée. »

« Tu vas peut-être un peu loin, là » protesta Raphaël.

Le quatrième Archange soupira.

« Je sais bien… Mais c'est mon bébé qui pleure, tu vois ? Si je ne suis pas là pour le défendre, ça fait de moi quel genre de gardien ? Ça fait de moi quel genre de _frère _? »

Raphaël sourit.

« Et ceci, ce sont les paroles d'un bon frère » déclara-t-il. « Si ton protégé hérite de ta détermination, ce sera la deuxième signification de son prénom qui sera la bonne. »


End file.
